Love you more than symmetry KidxMaka FanFic
by WarriorWish1
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever...I hope you enjoy it. It made me sad to see that there are barely any lengthy Kid x Maka stories on the site (none that I have found anyways) so I thought I'd make one. One again, hope you enjoy my lovelies!
1. Chapter 1

**~"I love you more than symmetry"~**

**|A KidxMaka SE story|**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Kid's P.O.V.**

**_T_**_here was a new girl in school, so Liz told me. She says her name is Maka Albarn._ There weren't many new kids that came to the school, _I guess fathers loosing his touch, _he thought silently. He ajusted his suit so it was perfectly symmetrical before walking inside the school enterence. With his hands in his pockets, he walked casually to class. He found his seat, sitting down in the chair as other students began to file inside the room. Liz and Patty, otherwise the Thompson sisters, were the first to arrive. They took their places beside Kid, both of them going into their usual habbits, Liz painting her nails, and Patty making stupid giraffes. He froze dead as he spotted an unevenly stacked set of papers on the teachers desk. Liz glanced over at him, seeing him flinch and followed his gaze to the papers. "Kid-" before she could barely get anything out of her mouth, Kid leaped out of his seat and raced over to the teacher's desk. He took every peice of paper and stacked them perfectly on top of each other in a mad frenzy for symmetry. Liz sweat-dropped and Patty let out a childish giggle, the older Thompson sister motioning for Patty to follow as she walked over to Kid. She rested her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

**M**aka opened the enterence door to the school slowly before walking inside. She murmered and muttered under her breathe, going through the names of the teachers she had a class in. Suddenly, a blue mass flew past her, making her flinch. A moment later she spotted a blue-haired boy with a star on his shoulder call out. "YAHOO! IT IS I, BLACK*STAR!" he howled in a booming voice. "Hello-" a soft voice sounded behind her, making her jump. Maka turned around to see a girl about her age, with long black hair that was made into a pony tail and a star on her vest. "Are you the new girl?" she asked. Maka nodded. "Yea, I'm Maka Albarn." she greeted. "Tsubaki Nakastukasa" she replied, giving her hand a light shake. A loud screech came from what seemed to be the girls bathroom, and rushing out with a mob of girls chacing after him angrily was the boy with the blue hair. Tsubaki sweat-dropped "That's Black*Star" she said, and right afterwards he came walking up to them "New kid right? I'm BLACK*STAR!" he announced, puffing out his chest. Maka nodded "I'm Maka Albarn" Tsubaki smiled at her, motioning for them to get moving "Class will be starting soon. You can meet everybody there" she suggested. Maka nodded, following after her with Black*Star at her heels. Luckily, as it turned out, Tsubaki was in almost all of her classes, which made her feel comforted to the fact that she could trust her atleast. As they walked through the doorway, Maka glanced over as a black haired boy with a black and white suit , who was frantictly trying to fix the teacher's desk. Behind her, Black*Star let out a loud snicker, and Tsubaki looked at two girls "What is it this time?" she asked, the taller of the two girls sighed. "The papers weren't stacked perfectly" she muttered. Patty let out a giggle and spotted Maka, "Oh! You're the new kid right?" she asked in a welcoming child-like voice. The boy stood up strait, "So you're Maka Albarn" he said, inspecting her. He smiled. "What great symmetry you have!" his eyes sparkled, and Maka was getting the smallest feeling that this kid was drunk or something. He spoke again, his golden eyes still sparkling with delight. "I'm Death The Kid" he greeted. "Maka" she replied.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

**K**id flinched as the bell rang, and he hurried to his desk, with a satisfied look on his face as he marveled the work he had done to the teacher's desk. Kid heard whispering, and couldn't help but listen "That was Kid, he's...sorta OCD about symmetry" he heard Tsubaki explain. The voice of the new girl, Maka, followed "Oh...that makes more sense" she giggled. With a huff, Kid watched as a man came through the doorway, a screw in his head and stitched all over, he walked over to his desk, smirking as he saw Kid's work.

Class was almost over when the door opened rather loudly, and in came Soul. He had peircing red eyes and spiky white hair and shark teeth, typical bad boy. Soul took a seat next to Black*Star, greeting him with a glare. "Glad you could join us, Soul" the teacher, Professor Stein, murmured. The white haired boy rolled his eyes, and class carried on as usual. The bell rang for lunch and Kid walked out of the classroom, heading for the cafeteria. He and his friends (which included him, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, and apparently now Maka) had their own table that they usually sat at. Here at this school, it's find a group quick or you won't survive. He took a tray, and began to take the food he wanted from the most scarce selection as Maka walked up and took a tray as well. "You'll sit with us all, won't you?" she gestured to where Black*Star and the others where.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. _Atleast he's trying to be friendly. _"Sure," she smiled, taking what she wanted and sitting next to Tsubaki. She glanced at Soul, _he's part of your group?_ she didn't dare ask, but kept thinking. "Hi" she greeted. The boy gulped down his food. "Hi" he grunted before eating more food. Kid let out a snicker, and she glanced at him with a confused look on her face. "Sorry, Liz, Patty and I were just discussing the party this weekend" he explained. "Party?" Maka asked. Kid nodded "Yea, at my house. You're invited too, if you want to come" he offered. Maka nodded, _father probably won't be home anyways...might as well. _"Okay" she smiled before eating more of her food. Tsubaki smiled "Great! I'll text you the address later" she hummed.

**-end of chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka's P.O.V.**

Maka flinched as her phone rang. She was alone and at home, as usual, and it was Friday;; the night of the party. Maka held up her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Maka-chan!"

"Hi Tsubaki"

"Are you ready to go to the party? You still have those directions, right?"

"Uh-huh. I'll see you there"

"Okay! See you! Oh- and don't forget to wear something sexy!" she giggled, hanging up.

Maka snickered, walking into her bedroom to see what she had to wear. It took her a while, but soon Maka had put together a rather sexy looking outfit. She had on a soft green tube dress that went just above her knees, silver-colored heels and a silver jacket. Her hair was fixed with curls, and it was all hanging down. Feeling quite satisfied with herself, she walked out the door, locking it behind her and walked to the edge of the street to call a cab. She managed to get one to stop, and she climbed inside, telling the driver the directions.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

Kid smiled, opening the door as Tsubaki and Black*Star. He sweat-dropped, seeing Black*Star's appearance. "Hallo!" Patty said from not far behind him. Liz turned on the stario, while Patty let in the other guests while Kid went upstairs to make sure his outfit was perfectly symmetrical. He was wearing a black tux with a white and black striped tie. "Perfect" he commented, finding no wrinkles or bumps in the suit. Walking back downstairs again, he saw that more people had came. Soul had arrived, along with a bunch of other students from the school, _hmm...Maka isn't here yet. Didn't she say she was coming?_ Just his luck, Maka walked through the front door. _Wow!_ he exclaimed silently. _Her dress is perfectly symmetrical...and oh- WAIT. _Kid shook himself from his thoughts. _What the hell am I saying? _He walked downstairs, walking up to Maka "Glad you could make it!" he greeted.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

****"Hi Kid!" she smiled, "I had no idea you lived in a mansion!" she exclaimed, looking around in awe. "Yup" he responded, shrugging. "Drinks are over there, and knowing Liz and Patty, everybody will start dancing soon" he grunted. She giggled "Mhm-" She looked over as Tsubaki walked up. "Oh wow! You look great Maka-chan!" she smiled, inspecting her. "Thanks, Tsubaki." she smiled in return, turning back to say something to Kid, but there was nothing there but thin air. She looked over as the crowd began to dance, "C'mon Maka" Tsubaki walked over and joined the crowd, dancing to the song. "Oh- I umm...I don't think I-" she stuttered. "Don't be silly!" said a fimiliar booming voice. Black*Star pushed her forward, not stopping until they were in the crowd "Okay, okay! I'll dance!" she sighed, forcing him to release the grip her had on her shoulder.

**-Basicly it was a regular party, everybody was dancing, a few couples making out and every once in awhile somebody would do something crazy, but Maka hadn't had anything to drink yet, and she didn't plan on having anything either-**

****Maka puffed as the song ended, _enough dancing for awhile... _she decided silently. "Maka!" she heard a droopy yet friendly voice call. Maka turned and saw Kid walk torward her, a class of vodka in his hands. Just by looking at him she could tell that Kid was drunk, bad. His eyes gave it away. "Hi, Kid." she smiled. "Want some?" he held out the drink, revealing another in his other hand that he was probably intending to keep for himself. "No thanks, I don't drink" she answered. Kid frowned "Why not? Everybody has to have some at some point. Besides-" he cut off, gulping down a bit of his drink "It's a party" Maka shook her head stubbornly "Really, no thanks" she repeated. "Okay" Kid murmered, placing it down on the table beside them.


	3. Chapter 3

**~"Love you more than symmetry"~**

**-{ A Kid x Maka SE fanfic }-**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Kid's P.O.V.**

Kid placed the extra drink on the table next to them, and for some reason he felt different than usual. He felt a little dizzy and he had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomache. "Hay...Maka?" he asked. She looked at him curiously, obviously seeing his distress. Kid gulped, sitting agenst the wall. Maka looked truly worried, and for some reason that made Kid feel a little better. He settled himself agenst the wall, he began to feel tired, and in a matter of minutes he was snoring.

**Maka's P.O.V.**

"That's vodka for you." she huffed, knealing down next to him. "Heh..." she smiled at him. "Maka?" she heard a deep voice sound behind her, and turned to see Soul, whom if you get to know him, isn't that bad of a guy, and Maka considered him a friend. "Yea?" she asked, straitening up. "What happened to Kid?" he snickered. "I think the vodka got em" she looked down at him, and felt herself blush. _Why am I...?_

**-So nothing much happened after that, Kid finally woke up, no longer drunk, and appalogized to Maka, who said it was no big deal and after that everybody began to go home. The weekend was pretty boring too, and nothing really happened until the next Tuesday-**

Maka sat in her room, reading a book. Father hadn't been home since Sunday_. Not surprising..._ She thought. She sighed, finishing the book and walking out into the living room. She turned on the tv, checking her phone and surprised to find a message from Black*Star. It read:

"My house, tonight. Tsubaki is serving dinner.

~Black*Star"

Maka rolled her eyes, but she knew that he would bug her like hell if she didn't go. She sighed, going to her closet and finding a nice looking outfit to wear. She slipped a dictionary in her bag, fresh and ready for Maka-chops. Soon it was time to get going, and Maka managed to catch a cab and get to Black*Star and Tsubaki's house on time. She knocked on the door, and Tsubaki opened "Hi Maka-chan" she smiled, gesturing for her to come inside. Everybody was there but Soul, _late as usual._ she snickered silently, taking a seat next to Kid. "Yo." she smiled looking at him. Their eyes met, and something about his golden colored eyes made her feel protected. "Hi, Maka" he smiled back. Maka suddenly felt butterflies in her stomache, and turned away to look at Tsubaki "So are we **really** here to eat dinner?" she asked. Tsubaki shrugged. "What's wrong with having everybody over for dinner?" she asked. Maka smiled, she could tell she had good friends. Parties and dinners almost every week, it made her feel welcomed. They ate curry and for desert they had pocky. She looked at her watch: 11:00 p.m. "Uhh, I gotta get going." she said, looking at them.

**Kid's P.O.V.**

Kid took her wrist, looking at her watch. "Oh. Yea, we should be going too." he said to Liz and Patty. Tsubaki and Black*Star said goodbye and thanked everybody for coming, and led them out. Kid noticed that Maka had no ride home. "Need a ride?" he asked in a mischeivious voice. Maka smirked "Yea" she mumbled. "Here" Kid said, hopping on his skateboard and gesturing for Maka to hop on too. With a smile, she hopped on, and Kid flew them off torwards Maka's house. He stopped right in front of her house, the skateboard dissapeared and Kid smiled "Thanks for the ride" Maka said. "No problem" he answered, beggining to hover "See'ya tomorrow" he smiled, Maka nodded and Kid flew off torwards home

**-end of chapter 3;; sorry it was so short-**


End file.
